CATV systems presently utilize a wide range of in-line filters, traps, attenuators, and other line conditioning equipment. The line conditioning equipment is used to maintain or improve the quality and to control the content of the network signal to an individual subscriber's premises. Conversely, the above equipment is also used in order to maintain, protect or condition the signals generated by devices within the subscriber's premises location and returned to the CATV network.
The ingress of RF energy is known to be a substantial factor in the degradation of the quality of the signals passed in each direction in a CATV network. Each connection (coupling) between a coaxial cable and the equipment in the distribution network is a potential point of ingress of RF energy that may interfere with the network signals. A particular source for RF ingress which is of concern to CATV system operators are low quality or poorly installed coaxial cable connectors, also referred to as coax cable connectors. Consequently, reducing the number of connectors and splices and improving the quality of the connections (couplings) between coaxial cable and distribution equipment reduces the opportunity of RF ingress.
Substantial advances have been made over the years in the art of coaxial connectors that provide improved RF shielding and moisture sealing, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,470,257; 5,632,651; 6,153,830; 6,558,194; and 6,716,062; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/892,645, filed on Jul. 16, 2004; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/092,197, filed on Mar. 29, 2005, all of which are assigned to John Mezzalingua Associates, Inc. of East Syracuse, N.Y. While such connectors are substantially less prone to installation errors, improper installation of the connector and improper seating (coupling) of the connector to an equipment port may still significantly contribute to signal interference from RF ingress.
While most of the foregoing line conditioning devices are installed to improve system performance on an existing network on an as-needed basis, their use is widespread enough that for some systems these devices are essentially standard with each new installation or service call and are therefore considered permanent. In such instances, it is not necessary for these devices to be separate, removable hardware, having traditional connector interfaces at each end thereof. In fact and in many instances, it is a general desire of the system operator to ensure that line conditioning devices are used and to make omissions or removal of these devices difficult for the installer.